


bad sun

by gamux



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamux/pseuds/gamux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are lies, like the summertime,<br/>Like spring, we are such fools,<br/>Like fall, we are false prophets,<br/>Like winter, we are cruel.<br/>And how cruel the winter was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad sun

_We are lies, like the summertime,_

_Like spring, we are such fools,_

_Like fall, we are false prophets,_

_Like winter, we are cruel._

And how cruel the winter was.

You dreaded winter.

Hated it. Loathed it. With a passion burning so strong and fierce that the white powder that fell around your feet might turn to watery slush where you trod. If only it would melt him. The frost on his skin and the ice in his heart.

You were such a fool in spring.

When the bluish tinge left his body and the hard look in his eyes melted with the snow and instead cascaded from his eyes like twin waterfalls, winding down his cheeks and flowing into the endless stream of apology that left his mouth, stopping only for an intake of sweet oxygen or a sobbing hiccup he couldn’t swallow.

And like a fool you would welcome him into forgiving arms.

Cradle him, pat his back, rest your weary head against the crook of his neck and breathe in the sweet, earthy scent you had so sorely missed all those cold nights alone.

You lived a lie in the summertime.

But you loved it all the same. He was the beautiful ray of sunshine that you had fallen so far for back in the day. You would joke and laugh and have fun, and his smile was blinding and infectious and always made you smile too. When his fingers laced with yours they were so warm and so reassuring and your lips fit together like lock and key. You loved it.

So you lied to yourself.

Lied about the countless nights you spent awake, terrified by every shadow, absently flitting feather touches over the bruises or the crusted blood around your fresh wounds, every nasty word he’d said to you that day building up in your mind, like TNT lit from both ends guarded by a twitchy trigger finger, continually threatening to explode and break you down from the inside. All while he slept soundly beside you.

The fall brought false promises.

And how sweet they were. He would sit you down and look you in the eye and say it won’t happen again I promise I mean it this time Toby I really do. And you would nod and smile and say I believe you Martyn. And he’d smile back and maybe laugh, pulling you close for a hug and kissing your forehead before you would both lay down your heads to wait out the night and the monsters until it was safe to venture out again.

And you believed his promise.

And when you awoke the next morning and shook him into the waking world, recoiling almost instantly as the chill of his flesh sent sparks of bitter electricity up your arm, watching him shrug off your greeting and leave with only a side glance in your direction with narrowed, dead eyes.

It broke your heart.

But even in the light of the bad sun you would stay with him.


End file.
